Don't Call Me A Hero Yet
by Cyborg8981
Summary: Dreamed of being the first Shield to ever go to Yuuei Academia and became a hero.But once she got her gender quirk at four that dream quickly died. finish up 8th grade in japen however a second part of her quirk decided to make itself know that can make her one,but how can this girl how is now lacking a reason/passion to be a hero get it back and becomes one
1. Chapter 1

Name: Brenda Shield

Birthday: march 25

Gender: born female but due to her Quirk she can be a male

Family: Mom Quirkless, Dad Gender , Grampa Quirkless

appearance: Female) the cute plain jane fits pretty well for this young lady with her pale white skin, pretty hazel eyes and a captivating smile. But due to her being 4'4" tall, petite body type, small B cups, and her baby face she is often mistaken for an elementary school kid. There's one thing about her that all girl's envy Its her beautiful long thick heavy dark Brown right side bangs style hair that goes all the way down to her ankles. She has a cow lick in her bang that is shaped like a lightning bolt with a curl at the end. Male) is a 6"3"tall, 187lbs , athletic HUNK! She has the prince charming look that girls or maybe some guys go crazy for. But can you blame them lovely pale white skin, captivating brown eyes and a dazzling smile what more can you want. As a guy her hair is the same hairstyles however everthing but the cowlick color changed to a beautiful black. Do to this girls and some boys have ask her out on dates.. Well that also happens in her female form but its happens more often in her male from.

*Quirk: Gender Quirk) A rare Quirk that changes the person's gender, both sides have working reproductive organs and if the Quirk is not used at leases 4 times a mouth they'll be stuck as the opposite sex for a mouth and there sex drive is doubled. You should beadle to change at will however for some reason Brenda can only change when she pulls on her cowlick. But Why? (you need to read this story to find out)

Like: yaoi, videogames, reading, anime, Shrimp, uniforms, traveling, quit places

Dislike: spicy food, having to repeating herself, being yelled at by an adult, loud noises, making fun of or use Quirkless as an insult, home works, when People she finds annoying or dislike joke about being in love with her(however most of them really are)

Personality: shes a Realistic, non judgemental and a kind oddball, mostly reserved but if you say or do something stupid she won't hold back ,very patient but not so much towards people, kind of a loner but still kind of likes being around people, At times she'll have wise/cretic moments and other times she's have dumb ones. Very punctual,She really good at give motivated and memorable speech's but by the next day she'll forget what she had said, kind has a hard time trusting, dense when it comes to people being in love with her but is kind of perverted. She's hard to understand even to herslf

Fun : she's an eavesdropper a very good one at that, you can tell her anything and she'll never say a word or even bring it up, She like a safe for secrets. Bad with directions and tends to get lost easily in new places, she swears when she's pissed, annoyed, nervous or scared and she's got a month on her. a HUGE fan of 18+ only Hero Midnight Nemuri Kayama. Trained in Martial her. male form she jokingly flirt with any man be it hero or villain just to see their reaction.

Brenda Shield moves to Japan at age 13 from US mass Boston do to her mother's job and missed a year of school needing to learning how to read/speak/wright in Japanese so she been held back a grade. then at 14 years old she starts first day of 8th grade and this is how are story begains.


	2. Brenda Shield Her Origin

Cyborg: IT'S DONE! i'm gonna be honest this chap was not meant to take this long. But for **some reason** whenever i start geting into my writing groove everyone in the house needs me! i also want to say sorry if this isnt very good i hav'nt written a story in along time so I'm kind of rusty. by the way thought out the story we will be learning things about brenda that was not in the last chap because i though it be neat. also how she will end up with has not been decided. AND NOTE I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC!so hope you like.

* * *

 _Brenda Shield Her Origin part 1_

 _Narration_

 **Flashback**

 _Life Isn't Fair, Men Are Not Born Equal, Humans can be hurtful_

 **"Don't think you won wimp! We'll be back for you and that freak! " A red haired boy yelled as he and his two beaten up friends ran away from a rough up four year old boy and a equal rough up Brown haired girl with a cowlick in the shaped of a lightning bolt ending in a curl.**

 **"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU TRAITORS BETTER RUN! MESS WITH MIKE AGAIN I'LL END YOU!" The visibly shacking four year old brunette angrily yelled at their retreating back .To think that those bullies were once there most trusted friends. It just leaves a bad taste in her mouth OR it could be the taste of blood and dirt she got from the fight, either way it was a bad taste.**

 _I Leaned Many Thing over My Life_

 **Once those kids were no longer in her line of sight, she turn her attention towards the smaller boy.**

 **"Mike are you ok?"**

 **Concerned she looked his friend over. Mike's normally well-groomed dirty blonde hair was filled with debris, clean clothes now wrinkled an dirty, golden tan skin littered with scrapes and dark purple bruises. He got pretty mess up from the fight not that she was any better.**

 **"I'm fine but,** **Brenda I got you dragged into this ..." mike said guilty with down cast sapphire eyes only to close** **them a moment later in pain from his friend smacking him.** **Brunette scowled at her friend who was now crouching, holding his head in pain.**

 _But it was at the age of 4 that I learned_

 **"** **ARE YOU STUPID?! I'M NOT GONNA SIT AROUND AN LET THEM BULLY YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR QUIRK! YOU'RE MY FRIEND QUIRK OR QUIRKLESS AND I'M GONNA HELP YOU WHEN YOU NEED ME DANG IT! SO DON'T EVER EVEN THINK YOU'RE MAKING TROUBLE FOR ME! BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET MORE THAN A SMACK!" Finish and out of breathe the flushed girl glaring at the wide eyed boy, daring Mike to tell her otherwise. She was almost taken back by his giggling and cheerful smile.**

 **"I'm lucky to have you as a friend** **Brenda. You'll be a great hero like your grandma was, I just know it!" his** **cheerful mode was dashed once the girl look like she was gonna start crying any second .Mike was worried, why was she crying?did he say somthing that hurt her? He didn't mean too.**

 **"they said..*hic*with m-my quirk I'l-l *hic*never be a.. a Hero"**

 _That the real world is a cruel place for Dreamers_

 **In a local middle lunch room two eighth grader are talking. One a** **slender young man with a golden tan, the other** **a girl with glasses that looks** **like an elementary schooler. Suddenly the young men** **stood up** , **leaning** **over the table looking straight into the girl's hazel eyes.**

 **"YOU'RE MOVING TO JAPAN!" his yell of disbelief filled the lunch room, making many of the students look in his general direction. Feeling awkward form the staring he sites back down.**

 **"As I said Mike, The CEO of the company where my parents work at wants them to start work in the main building by next week. My parents are really dead set on going and grandpa ok with this. So there's nothing I can do to change their mind." She lets out a sigh. In one week she was gonna move to a new country, learn a new language and go to a new school. Sure her new school would have uniforms which she liked but, she be leaving behind the place she was born and raised.**

 _I gave up on my dream and decided on living a normal life...but_

 **Sure I'm scared of moving but I'm not going to let mikes last school memories of us be sad I cove it up my fear and give him a big smile. "I'm not gonna miss this school or most of the people in it but, the only Person I'm gonna miss is my best bud Mikey."**

 **"Man if the** **Brenda Shield fan club heard you, they'd be crushed!"**

 **"For the last time I don't have a fan club! I'm not that popular!"**

 **"YES YOU ARE!"**

 **"NO I'M FUCKING NOT!"**

 _I forgot that life don't always go the way you want it to_

* * *

Cyborg: by next chap will see 14 year old brenda frist day of i hoped you liked this chap but i got to ask should Mike show up more in the story and be a possible love interest for brenda? tell me in the review's.


End file.
